


Confío en ti

by Star_of_yanuary_2603



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_of_yanuary_2603/pseuds/Star_of_yanuary_2603
Summary: Dónde Luke conoce a Percy y se empieza a arrepentir de su decisión de traicionar al Olimpo.______Es mi primer fic, espero sea de su agrado.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Confío en ti

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: No me hago responsable de que se te suban las hormigas o de que te de diabetes.

Luke jamás se había arrepentido de su decisión de traicionar al olimpo y sinceramente jamás pensó que se arrepentiría y entonces él entro en su vida.

Luke se encontraba en su cabaña cuando lo vio, el chico nuevo, aquel que había derrotado al minotauro se tropezó al entrar logrando risas en general, Luke los silencio.

-Percy Jackson te presento a la cabaña 11- Luke noto que su amiga anabeth era la encargada de ofrecerle un recorrido al chico el rubio sintió que se le retorcía el estómago sin saber porqué.

Y entonces el chico alzó la cara; unos hermosos ojos verdes mar le dieron la bienvenida como si hubiese estado perdido y después de un largo tiempo por fin hubiese regresado a casa.

Ese fue el inicio del que sería el amor más puro y doloroso que jamás hubiese visto y Afrodita era testigo de ello.

Todo marcho bien por una semana, Y entonces Percy fue reconocido un hijo de Poseidón... quien cargaría con la profecía Luke se sentía devastado. 

Él amo al chico desde el minuto uno, por otro lado Percy no la era indiferente, siempre que Luke rozaba sus manos o lo miraba mucho tiempo sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas que los tomates.

Y cuando Quirón le dio la misión de recuperar el rayo maestro no pudo evitar prestarle ayuda. Fue el quien le dio dracmas a los de Apolo para que se los hiciera llegar, claro Percy nunca sabría que fue él y así lo prefería. Había pasado mucho tiempo con el menor como para entender cuál era su defecto fatídico, esa lealtad fiera en sus ojos cuando Luke lo ayudaba en algo, lástima que no ayudaría a que Percy se fuera con él, no cuando había tantas cosas en riesgo.

Despedirse del chico fue duro, más cuando sabia que cuando él volviera nada seria igual. 

Esa mañana no había empezado bien, primero se quedo dormido luego de una mala noche y luego los idiotas de sus hermanos (que oh como los extrañaría) le escondieron los zapatos alados que Hermes le había le regalo. Recordó oír a Quirón decir que partían luego del desayuno así que se dispuso a ir con el hijo de Poseidón cuando volviera aun le quedaría algo de tiempo.

Se encontró con él saliendo de las cabaña 3, y cuando sonrió, le sonrió supo que esa sonrisa siempre le daría fuerzas.

-Eh Percy, ¿cómo estas?- preguntó sonriente.

-Luke, bien, ¿y tu? Es raro verte despierto tan temprano-Las mejillas le ardieron, claro él nunca se despertaba temprano, las cosas que uno hace. Pensó.

-Bueno... Yo, yo quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras-Observo la forma en que el hijo de Poseidón ladeó la cabeza y fruncio el ceño como un muy jodidamente linda expresión de confusión.

-Mmm, ¿tu...quieres pasar?- Una vez dentro se sentaron en la cama del azabache demasiado cerca dirían algunos pero para ellos ese roce entre sus brazos era lo más reconfortante que habían sentido en mucho tiempo. Y querían más, ¡demonios! Ellos anhelaban más.

-Me enteré sobre tu misión- Percy lo miro, cualquiera hubiese dicho que era una mirada normal, pero no lo era, él tenia miedo y el rubio al notarlo no pudo evitar atraerlo hacia si y abrazarlo con fuerza, al principio el chico se tenso pero casi de inmediato se recostó contra el contrario. Sintiéndose más seguro de lo que se había sentido jamás, Luke tenia ese efecto en él. - No te preocupes Percy, se vale tener miedo, eso jamás te hará menos, eso te hace aún mejor, porque cuando tenemos miedo es el único momento en el que podemos ser valientes.-El azabache lo miro a través de sus espesas pestañas. 

-P..pero y si, si yo fracaso. ¿Qué pasará?-Se veía tan abatido, tan frágil que le dieron ganas de no soltarlo jamás, jamás dejar que lo malo lo tocará pero de alguna manera él sabia que el otro no estaría de acuerdo y Luke no soportaba la idea de decepcionarlo lo cuál dada las circunstancias pasaría pronto.

-Pequeño Príncipe - Llamo Luke haciendo sonrojar a Percy- tu no le debes nada a nadie, puedes negarte a hacerlo, pero sabemos que igual iras, y yo se que tu no Fallarás, confió en ti.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A
> 
> Holaaaaa, espero que les haya gustado, por fin, tengo el valor de publicar esto. Debo aclarar que no tengo experiencia escribiendo solo lo hago por diversión y porque de alguna manera debo sacar de mi mente tantas historias con estos dos, se aceptan criticas, recomendaciones y pedidos. Disculpen si hay errores.
> 
> Dedicado a esas/os que como a mi les encanta el hermoso Lukercy
> 
> Tal vez esto se convierta o no en una serie.
> 
> Esto lo escribí hace casi un año.
> 
> Con cariño yann


End file.
